The Hurt of Gain and Loss
by Arasei
Summary: My first fic, to put it simply: GV get together, read if you will
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, so do not sue.  
  
This is my first fanfic and I've decided to post it, go easy on me, it may be corny…Here it is!  
  
The Hurt of Gain and Loss: chapter 1  
  
He didn't know why he felt this way, especially since he knew that it wasn't mutual. Goku had almost immediately taken a liking to Vegeta, his feelings had grown deeper over the years and it seemed that he couldn't be away from the saiyan prince for too long. Perhaps that's why they sparred so often, but he didn't care if it showed, nobody was ever there to notice his odd mood around Vegeta, and so his obsession unfolded.  
  
Even though Goku and Chichi were together, the time that Goku and Vegeta had spent together had strengthened their friendship. Goku had known for quite sometime that Vegeta had no feelings for him but still he didn't seem to mind. Vegeta, however, looked upon their relationship as one of his only good friendships even though he treated Goku like shit, which he usually regretted. The time they had spent training had been an odd experience for Vegeta lately because Goku had made a point that he hadn't been able to catch. The two of them had been through so much together, and yet Vegeta still pushed Goku away, and it hurt him, greatly.  
  
It was barely after dawn and Goku stared at the burning orb that stained the sky shadows of pinks, oranges, and reds. Insomnia stunk, he knew for a fact, for he had been battling it for quite some time now. He slept about twice a week at night with small naps during the bright summer days. Chichi would always get Goku moving again, however, not liking to see the man doing nothing. Goten was no longer around so it was just the two of them getting along with their older years.  
  
'It really is just a ball of fire,' he thought to himself, 'those colors…so bright and so beautiful…' he stared as long as he could before the suns bright rays burnt through the atmosphere making it painful to the eyes. Goku heaved a sigh and got to his feet, looking down the large hill he made his way slowly towards home. 'Chichi will be upset, I wonder if I should even go home today. But if I wait she'll just be even worse tomorrow…' His thoughts trailed off once more, 'Maybe Vegeta…would spar with me today.' Trying to be hopeful he followed this chain of thought, 'But he knows something is up, wonder if he even gives a shit, doubt it.'   
  
In conclusion he ended up at home.  
  
"GOKU! Where have you been?!" Chichi inquired as soon as the doorknob turned.  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi, I couldn't sleep, you know I haven't been able to lately…" Goku replied meekly, trying to avoid her temper.  
  
Chichi sighed, "At least you could try couldn't you?"  
  
"I have Chichi! I'm doing everything I can!!" he paused for a breath and continued to speak his voice growing in volume as the sentence went on, "I would think even you would know that! I hate not being able to sleep!"  
  
Chichi gave up and turned back to cleaning her dishes from breakfast, "You can find something to eat on your own, I already had breakfast." With that she left to do house cleaning and laundry, like she did every day.  
  
Groaning Goku grabbed a banana off the counter and left again knowing he wouldn't be back for a while. He had to try and talk to somebody, he needed advice, or just some support. Lifting off he almost unconsciously turned towards Capsule Corp. and the only person who might go for a fight. While he ate his banana he looked to the ground watching it speed by in a blur of dirt, grass, trees, and roads. The sky was blue again with a few white clouds speckling the morning sky, the sun burned still slightly low in the atmosphere making it hard for Goku to see as he passed silently on.  
  
Landing softly in the yard in front of Capsule Corp. Goku stepped silently up the steps and rang the intercom/buzzer-like thing. Bulma's voice soon followed;  
  
"Bulma here!"   
  
"Hey Bulma, it's Goku, is Vegeta around?" He asked, almost hesitantly.  
  
"Hey Goku! Yea, he should be in the gravity room like usual, go right on up!" There was a small click as the front door unlocked and Goku let himself in. Walking up to the gravity room he paused in front of the window watching Vegeta train under the intense stress of extra gravity. Enthralled, Goku could only stare longingly at the man from the window as he moved smoothly through his routine fighting skills. Sweat beading on his forehead as he pushed harder, throwing punches and kicks, muscle moving swiftly under battle scarred skin. Goku stared mouth open slightly as he witnessed every movement with his trained eyes. Trunks happened to walk down the hallway and catch Goku with that amazed look on his face. Trunks, however, thought he was just amazed by his increase in power or something, oblivious to his real reasons.  
  
"Hey Goku, whatcha doin?" Trunks asked, startling Goku from his reverie.  
  
"Er…Hey Trunks!" Goku tried his best to recover and hope the young man didn't see the look in his eyes, "just coming to see if Vegeta wanted to spar, but I got sidetracked…heh…"  
  
"Ah, well you might as well open the door and ask Goku, won't get his attention by standing out here." Trunks replied.  
  
"Uh, yea!" Goku stumbled, trying to think of something to do, or say for that matter.  
  
"Well, see you later Goku," Trunks ended the conversation and went downstairs to leave a few moments later.  
  
"Bye Trunks…" Goku replied, almost to himself. Then turning again he took one last glance at Vegeta before heading towards the door to the room, but suddenly realized Vegeta was now staring at him. He put on one of his goofy smiles and waved to Vegeta, he smirked in return and went towards the door himself knowing Goku probably wouldn't now.  
  
"Kakarott?" Vegeta asked in a semi-greeting.  
  
"Hey Vegeta…uh, just came by to see if you might want to spar, but since you were already working out…" Goku was about to continue but Vegeta cut off the end of his sentence.  
  
"Sorry Kakarott, you should have come sooner, I could have gone for a good fight."  
  
Goku's eyes dropped to the floor, and sighed, "I thought I might be able to catch you before you got too far into it, but I guess not, I'll just head home."   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku's halfhearted response, "Something the matter Kakarott?"  
  
"Nah, nothin I can't handle, 'I think' just didn't sleep so well last night."   
  
"Hn."   
  
Goku was confused, was he actually worried about it? Slowly he lifted his head to look into Vegeta's eyes, not realizing that he might give away some of his own feelings. What Goku saw in Vegeta's eyes quickly covered his own feelings, Vegeta, was worried about him? But still, even before Goku sheathed his own feelings from his eyes, Vegeta caught a glimpse of something near pain.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Kakarott?" He asked not quite believing the man's words.  
  
"I…I guess so," Goku's voice dropped, he couldn't say anything but that to the prince, Vegeta nodded then and said he would see him later on. Goku nodded in return and headed towards home veering off course, to land near a lake at the base of the mountains near their home. He sat on the shore and stared at the water sparkling in the day's sunlight, and his mind wandered once again to that plaguing subject of his royal prince.  
  
'He would never accept me that way…but, in a way, that look he gave me…was he worried? If I could just have that little…little piece…of hope, maybe I can live with it…'  
  
His mind wandered along other pathways and he was in a daze for quite sometime. When he finally realized the sun was now at least three hours from where it had been before, he moved himself. Getting slowly—weakly—to his feet, he flew home.  
  
"I'm home Chichi," he called quietly, hoping she may not hear him.  
  
"Goku! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" she ran straight at him arms spread wide, "I'm so sorry honey! I didn't mean to snap like that, I didn't even consider you were having trouble sleeping!" She grabbed hold of him and hugged him, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I really don't know Chichi" he replied, "I don't know what to do about any of it, don't know what's causing it…"  
  
"Well, I'll start a nice big dinner, and you can go relax on the couch, I have a fire started and everything, you just relax a while, alright?" she pushed him gently towards the couch in an effort to get him moving.  
  
"Thanks Chichi," he murmured, leaning over he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and went to sit on the couch and stare at the firelight.  
  
  
  
Goku lay awake that night, after a huge, and early, dinner Chichi had tried to comfort him, but try as she might it was hard to get any reaction for the exhausted man. Now he lay awake after many attempts at falling asleep, his stomach in knots of anxiety, his head ached and his muscles were tired. He moved anyway. Sitting up he kicked his feet over the side of the bed and got up, his muscles needed coaxing, they wanted rest just as much as the rest of him did. Groaning he left the house and flew in the direction of the lake, as soon as it came into view he fell straight for it splashing loudly into the water, he sunk for a ways and then pulled himself back to the surface. Now about as awake as he could get he sat and dried on the shore, as he thought of any way out of his current situation.   
  
'I wonder what would happen if I told him, is it smart? Hn, probably not. But those dreams, I can't sleep with those dreams! They just go too far…too arousing…probably the whole reason behind insomnia.'  
  
Goku sighed and sat up, he wandered the forests the rest of the night and returned before dawn to lay back in bed. Chichi stirred a few hours later and got up to make breakfast. It was going to be another long day…  
  
"Gokuuu!" Chichi called, "Breakfast, honey!"  
  
Goku moaned a response, muffled by his pillow, then moved to sit and then to stand. Pain lanced up his back and through his muscles. 'Ooh, this is going to be painful.' Another moan and Goku struggled across the room and into the kitchen. After some resting and lunch he attempted to stretch out and got a call from Vegeta to go spar. Goku, of course, agreed and went to meet Vegeta in a clearing nearby.  
  
Vegeta nodded in his direction, acknowledging him "Kakarott."  
  
"Hey, Vegeta," Goku greeted as he landed, but immediately fell onto one knee "Agh! Maybe not…"  
  
"What's wrong Kakarott?" Vegeta stepped over and helped him onto his feet again.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta…I guess this is really getting the best of me," Goku struggled to a tree and sat down with Vegeta's help.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Insomnia…"  
  
"You? Have insomnia?! Impossible." Vegeta was slightly shocked that his friend would have trouble sleeping. "What, too much energy?" he said almost mockingly.  
  
"No!" pain filled his voice as he continued knowing Vegeta may never understand, "I just can't sleep, been thinking too much I guess…"  
  
"Hm,"  
  
'There's that worried tone of voice again!'  
  
"Well, Kakarott, seeing as you are in no shape to fight, do you need help home?"  
  
"Well…I can just…I'd appreciate it…"  
  
"Very well then,"   
  
Vegeta positioned himself next to Goku and set him up so he could support his weight easily. Before he could lift off, though, Goku started to turn a bright red.  
  
'Oh god, I shouldn't have said that…'  
  
"Wait, Vegeta!"  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kakarott?"  
  
"Instant Transmission! I can use Instant Transmission!"  
  
"Alright! No need to get so excited about it, relax!"  
  
Vegeta was slightly taken aback at Goku's sudden reaction to his touch, but immediately dropped his arms and stood up waiting for Goku to stand also, but he didn't.  
  
'Is he breathing heavily? What is he so worked up about?!' Vegeta thought to himself. 'There is something wrong, but I can't put my finger on it, baka…'  
  
"Kakarott, dammit! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Goku jumped, "I! Uh…I don't know."  
  
"Get up, baka."  
  
Goku hauled himself to his feet with much difficulty and steadied himself before straightening and putting his fingers to his forehead.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, didn't mean to drag you out here for nothing, but thanks for your help."  
  
"Hn, whatever, see you later Kakarott. And don't go hurting yourself! Sleep more…"  
  
With that Goku blinked out of sight, as soon as he was gone Vegeta went home. When Goku arrived at home he went inside and straight for the couch, saying hello to Chichi, he collapsed and lay, unmoving until dinner was ready, completely missing lunch and most of the afternoon.  
  
"Something the matter, Goku?" Chichi asked, seeing Goku's stressed state.  
  
"Ah, it's getting worse…" He replied, poking at his food, "and I need to eat, but…I can't."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. We'll get you to fall asleep!"   
  
'Lets hope so…'  
  
After dinner Goku helped with dishes and they sat on the couch a while relaxing, by 9:00 they had gone to bed. For hours Goku twisted and turned, his eyes seemingly glued open. When he did manage to fall asleep, he just saw Vegeta…  
  
A fantasy materialized from the depths of Goku's mind, bringing forth his deepest wishes…  
  
With a start Goku was awake again, waking Chichi in the process of his swift movement. Goku moaned realizing that he was aroused by the dream, and began to get out of bed.   
  
"Goku…?" Chichi questioned.  
  
"Go back to sleep Chichi…I just need some air, I still can't sleep."  
  
"Alright, don't stay up all night…" with a yawn she was asleep again.  
  
Goku moved to the window and looked outside to the sky, to the stars, tiny little specks wrapped in deep blue heavens. He pulled on some pants and went outside, he needed to relieve himself first, try sleeping again later. He reached the edge of the woods and kneeled near a bush, pulling his pants down just enough to have access and not make a mess in his pants.  
  
'Oh, I hate doing this…'  
  
After a few moments, he was finished, and pulled his pants back only to hunch over as he threw up into the bushes. Pain shot through his throat as the acids made their way up for a second time, convulsing, he dumped into the bushes again, and once more before sitting back, breathing heavy.  
  
At Capsule Corp. Vegeta woke to the sharpest crack of pain in his mind. 'Kakarott…what's wrong with you?!' He felt Goku's emotions fill his mind, 'He doesn't know how to control them....Ever since that damned fusion!' Sighing Vegeta got up put some clothes on and went outside, another stitch of pain, 'What is he doing to himself?' Vegeta hurried as quickly as he could to help Goku, something was very wrong. When he landed again he could see Goku, hunched over a bush, throwing up.  
  
"Kakarott!" he rushed to Goku's side and knelt down, "What's wrong?"  
  
Before he answered, Goku threw up once more and sat back, looking into Vegeta's eyes, his throat burning from the constant flow of acid.  
  
"I was having trouble sleeping again…had a dream…"  
  
"And?" he persisted.  
  
"And…I wandered outside to get some air and had to land, and I started to throw up…"  
  
"Why are you having so many problems sleeping, Kakarott?"  
  
"I…well…I don't know…"  
  
Goku lifted his eyes to look at Vegeta again, and Vegeta wondered at the look he saw there; filled with pain, you could tell he hadn't slept in days, plus…admiration? No, he was asking Vegeta something.  
  
"What, Kakarott?" he asked still keeping eye contact with the other saiyan.  
  
"Vegeta…Can I tell you something?"   
  
"I suppose…" Vegeta was getting uneasy…'That look, it's…unsettling.'  
  
"Well…I know why I haven't been able to sleep…" he paused, not sure how to put his emotions into words.  
  
"And? Why haven't you?" Vegeta pushed, his uneasiness growing.  
  
"Because I…" he paused again, "Vegeta…I…"  
  
"Spit it out Kakarott!"  
  
"I'm trying…" his voice strained to just say it, 'but what if you hate me for it…what if you never speak to me again, I couldn't live with that!' "I…" 'Say it! But if I do. Shimatta! What do I do…'  
  
"Would you just say it already?" Vegeta let his voice drop slightly as not to scare him into silence. "I don't know what you're so worried about."  
  
'I'm worried,' "I'm worried…" 'about losing you!' "about your reaction…I feel like you'll hate me for even thinking it…" before Vegeta could react, Goku bent forward again and began vomiting once more into the bushes, his back moving as he convulsed.  
  
"Relax Kakarott." He moved to kneel beside Goku, rubbing his back, trying to relieve the pain and stress, "I won't hate you, or rather, I will not hold it against you, please…tell me."  
  
Goku's eyes shot open at Vegeta's words. 'He asked…I have to tell him, he has the right to know…but what will he do? His hands…he's being so gentle.' When Goku stopped throwing up he sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to piece together a good explanation.  
  
"Vegeta, I really don't know if I can even say it…Or how to say it…" he looked into Vegeta's eyes once more, sighing, his gaze returned to the ground. Vegeta also sighed.  
  
"Kakarott, what could be so horrible?"  
  
"The fact that if I say it you could hate me, and I couldn't live with that, Vegeta, I just couldn't deal with that for the rest of my life…" Vegeta could hear the pain strung through Goku's voice as he spoke. His heart stung hearing the all too cheerful man sound so sorrowful.  
  
"Come on, Kakarott, is it really that bad?" he instantly regretted asking, for Goku made a choking sounds as tiny crystals fell from his eyes, onto the grass, "I'm sorry…Will you wait here for a moment? I'd like to go get something…"  
  
"Wha..?" Goku looked up at Vegeta, tears still falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Just wait here, I'll be back in a moment, alright?"  
  
Goku nodded, "alright…"  
  
Vegeta heard the tone of worry in Goku's voice and tried again to comfort him as best he could, "I'll come back, so just stay here, I'm just getting something from home, I wont be long, so just relax."  
  
Goku rubbed his nose and sniffled a little, "Okay,"  
  
"Okay, don't go anywhere." And Vegeta flew off towards Capsule Corp. in hopes he would be able to coax the answer out of Goku when he returned… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

This chapter is pretty short, and for that I apologize, but I got writer's block in the middle of it and…not wanting it to suck really bad, I decided to stop. I'll update as soon as I have an open space in my schedule, which might not be until late this week. Please have patience, and enjoy!

II

Goku waited patiently near the forest, he had shifted from his kneeling position near the bush to lying in the grass, staring up at the stars. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of Vegeta despising him for loving him the way he did. '_What would I do if he never spoke to me? Chichi would be mortified, not to mention Bulma and my sons…Oh god, what am I going to do…I wonder if he'd even share it, if it would embarrass him to know that I loved him.' _Vegeta landed silently close to where Goku was lying, staring at the stars, and he stopped for a moment to look at Goku's face, he was struggling.

"Kakarott…?" he asked not wanting to startle him, and Goku slowly turned his head in Vegeta's direction, his eyes bore straight through to Vegeta's core. '_He looks so lost.' _Vegeta thought to himself. 

"Sorry Vegeta, kind of dazed I guess…"

"Not getting much sleep would do that to you…" He set down the things he had carried back, and Goku stared at them before sitting up and looking questioningly at Vegeta.

"Vegeta? What are those for?"

"What else would you use a blanket and pillow for?"

"But…you mean…sleep out here?"

"Why not? Don't you love to sleep under the stars? I could have sworn I've heard you say so."

Goku gaped at him for some time before answering.

"Well I—I guess—I never really thought…Oh I don't know…" he concluded defeatedly.

"I believe you have something to tell me?" Vegeta prodded gently at the subject that seemed to be causing his friend so much turmoil. "But before you do, come over here and help me lay this out," he gestured to the blankets and pillows.

"Are you going to stay out here?" Goku asked, moving to spread one blanket on top of another and setting pillows in between.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes!—Well, only if you want to, that is…"

__

'He reacted too quickly, but then fell back, he's confused, and he's confusing me.' "Well make up your mind, Kakarott." Vegeta said, covering his confusion as well as possible, "I will stay only if you want company."

Goku stared at him for a moment, "Vegeta…" his voice filled with hope and admiration, which took Vegeta once more by surprise.

"Okay, then I guess I'm staying, shall I go get another blanket for me? Or will you share?" he said almost as if he was teasing the man.

"Oh no! You don't have to get anything! Just…Stay here," Goku patted a spot next to where he had moved to sit down, and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta returned the look and went to sit down, neither of them under the blankets they sat for a while, looking at the stars.

"Listen, Kakarott, I don't want to push you anymore, but will you tell me or not?"

"Don't leave, no matter what I say, please just don't leave. I couldn't stand being alone…" Goku said, his hidden fear of losing Vegeta taking the meaning deeper than what the smaller man heard.

"You have my word, Kakarott, though I don't know why I would leave."

Goku began hesitantly, "Well you know, it has been bugging me for over a couple weeks now, it just recently got worse as I began to have trouble sleeping at_ all_," he paused.

"Yes, I know all this, but nobody knows the reason, though you seem to have found it out, or have you known the whole time?"

"Not the whole time, just…for the past week or so…This is not easy to say…"

Vegeta rubbed his back, trying to reassure the other man, "Take your time." He sighed, knowing Goku had already taken so long to say anything.

"Vegeta the reason I can't sleep is because…I…" _'can't say it…'_ Goku stopped, his mouth still open.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the look on Goku's face, the man seemed to have completely frozen in place. "You alright, Kakarott?" Goku shook his head and came back to the real world.

"No…Vegeta I…I can't tell you…" he said, his head hanging.

Vegeta sighed, "Whatever, Kakarott…" and removed his hand from the other man's back, "You still sleeping outside?"

Goku nodded and lay down, "And please stay."

"I will."

Goku breathed a sigh of relief, and Vegeta a sigh of regret, "Thank you, Vegeta" Goku said.

"Hn, sure."

The two of them lay down in between the blankets, and stared at the sky for a while, when Goku finally broke the silence once more before attempting sleep.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes, Kakarott?"

"I didn't mean to leave you without answers…I just don't think…" he trailed off.

Vegeta sighed, "It's fine Kakarott, but next time, just keep it at 'you don't know' alright?"

"Ok," Goku said, kind of ending the conversation.

Goku shifted himself to look at Vegeta, then moving closer to the prince, he lay his head on Vegeta's chest and put one arm across his stomach. Vegeta jumped slightly at the sudden warm contact, but relaxed. _'At least I can comfort him…I hope…'_ Vegeta thought. A little while later, Goku fell asleep for the first time in a matter of days, and slept peacefully to dawn, and Vegeta could only worry about him. _'What could possibly be so terrible?'_

When dawn did come, Goku stirred waking Vegeta in the process. Goku sighed and remembered what had happened the night before, but Vegeta hadn't left yet, much to his relief. Upon waking, Vegeta looked down at the black mess of hair that had not yet removed itself from his chest. But Goku was awake, whether Vegeta knew it or not, Goku was worried Vegeta might have left by morning but was relieved to find he hadn't yet. Vegeta noticed Goku sigh and shifted slightly, his muscles stiff from remaining in one position for so long. Goku noticed and moved to lean on his elbows and look at Vegeta's face, which held a peacefully tired look to it, something not quite right for the Vegeta he knew.

"Vegeta…?" Goku asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Kakarott?" Vegeta had held Goku's eyes since he had moved to his elbows, his face close to emotionless.

"I…Oh, nothing…"

Vegeta looked questioningly at Goku, "Nothing, eh? You sure?"

"No, but I…That look on your face, just something I wouldn't normally see, on _your_ face."

"Ah."

Goku sighed again and flipped onto his back, giving Vegeta room to move off his back and stretch his muscles out. Vegeta sat up, cracked his back and stretched as far as he could before falling back again, a light thud as he hit the ground. Goku just watched, stretching a little himself, studying every move Vegeta made, but had to lick his lips and look away before Vegeta saw him. 

"You're awfully quiet this morning…" Vegeta said, wondering why Goku seemed uneasy still.

"Yea…just tired I guess…don't know what I'm gonna do today, don't really have anything to do…"

Vegeta nodded, "Well you could come and spar, but I don't know if you'd be up to it, you might just want to relax for the day again, sleep is hard to catch up on once it's lost."

"Yea," Goku shrugged, "I should probably get home, Chichi will worry…"

"Very well, I'll get this stuff, you go ahead home," Vegeta offered.

"Oh, that's ok, I can at least help you fold it up!" Goku let a small smile crease his face and then stood up, "Chichi can wait…"

"No, Kakarott, go ahead, I won't even be folding these."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Go home, rest."

Goku walked over to where Vegeta had moved to stand and put his hand on his companion's shoulder, getting his attention, "Thanks Vegeta, for everything…" Vegeta turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder.

"Sure, Kakarott…I'll see you later."

Goku nodded and lifted off into the sky, leaving Vegeta who picked up the blankets and pillows and took off towards home himself. Goku stopped a ways into the air and turned watching Vegeta as he gathered the blankets and took off, _'That was unnaturally kind of him…'_

When Goku arrived at home it was barely after dawn; he sneaked into the house, careful not to wake Chichi, and went to gather clean clothes and took a shower. Chichi woke up to a light breeze in the room as Goku walked by the bed, now completely dried off after his shower, smelling fresh and clean.

"Goku..? You sleep at all, honey?" she inquired.

"Uh…yes, I did."

"Oh that's good, had anything to eat yet?"

"Nope."

"Alright…" she yawned while speaking, "I'll get up and make something then…"

"Ok"

Yawning again Chichi got up and went to the kitchen, Goku sighed, he should tell her about how he fell asleep. _'She'll ask, I know she will.' _And she did as soon as he went downstairs to give a hand.

"So how'd you do it, Goku?"

"Huh?"

"Fall asleep? We tried a lot, what did it?"

"Can I tell you over food?" he asked hungrily, his stomach growling "I'm starving…"

Chichi laughed, "Sure." They finished making breakfast and sat down.

"Well you know how I got up to get some air," Goku started.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I wasn't feeling very good and had to land," he paused, trying to fit his words into the right phrasing, "I started to throw up into the bushes, and Vegeta woke up and felt that I was in pain,"

"And he came to find you?"

"Yes, he sat by me and helped me out, talked to me for a while, comforted me…"

Chichi stared at Goku, amazed "He comforted you?"

"Yes, and it worked like a charm, being saiyan he was able to give me a hand with my feelings," Goku paused again, "Then he went home, briefly, to get some blankets and pillows and brought them back for me to lay on…he was being so thoughtful." Goku sighed.

Chichi just stared at Goku, also amazed at Vegeta's thoughtfulness.

"He stayed with me, and helped me sleep, and I slept all night."

"Well…" Chichi said quietly, "That's great, Goku." Goku nodded, a little worried seeing as Chichi seemed upset about the situation, but he shrugged it off.

After breakfast was finished Goku remained inside for the remainder of the day, taking naps in between everything else. Chichi was starting to get hopeful that Goku's sleeping problem was solved, but that night was another of tossing and turning. Goku awoke the next day to find he had slept for only one and a half hours over the course of the entire night. He remained in bed for a good portion of the morning before getting up, only to collapse on the couch after a short shower. The rest of the week went much the same until the weekend rolled around and Goku knew he had to try something else. But what?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I'm so sorry this took so long, I couldn't think of how to keep going, so I decided to go from Vegeta's point for a bit … But here it is! Enjoy.

III

Vegeta had been mulling over what was bugging his friend, he couldn't think of any possible answer to what the other saiyan couldn't admit. His thoughts distracted him from his training and usual daily routines, which worried his family members. Bulma got to the point where she was giving Vegeta things to do around the house since he seemed to be sick of everything else, of course the prince of saiyans would have none of that.

"No woman! For the last time I am NOT cleaning the damn kitchen!"

"Well you've got nothing better to do! You look like a lost child for goodness sakes, you won't even tell us what's wrong!" Bulma screamed back, "This week has been terrible with you in your little mood, Vegeta. I'm sick of it!"

Vegeta growled in response and sulked to the door and out. It had been a week since he had seen the other man, '_why not, might as well check up on him…_' he thought to himself, taking to the air he flew quickly. Goku was awake, that much he could tell from there, but he seemed a bit agitated. Coming up on Goku's house rather rapidly Vegeta slowed down to go in for a landing, his feet touching lightly on the ground he went straight for the door, no hesitation in his step. Rapping on the door with his fist, he stood back a bit waiting for a response, he heard Goku from inside.

"Just a second! I'm comin!" he said, slightly muffled through the door. A moment later the door opened and Goku stood before his prince, shock written on his features. His breathing quickened and he gulped loudly, Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Something the matter, Kakarott?"

He blinked, "Uh…N-no, Vegeta…" his voice unsteadily tumbling out of his throat.

"Really…" Vegeta said, not believing him, he frowned and moved quickly, grabbing Goku by the shoulder he hauled him outside, closing the door in the same movement, "You are going to explain what's going on, got it?"

Goku's eyes widened even more, "B-but Vegeta!" he swallowed, "I…"

"Oh be quiet. Let's go"

"Now wait just a minute! I can't just go running off, Chichi will worry." Goku said, making any excuse to stall the older saiyan from dragging him away.

"Then tell her and get back out here, I want some answers." He demanded, none-to-kindly.

Goku nodded and went back into the house, "Chichi! Chichi I'm going out for a while! Need some fresh air!"

"Wait a second Goku!" Chichi came around the corner carrying a basket of clean clothes, "Why are you going right now?"

"Uh…I just wanted to get out, thought I'd take my chance right now…" Goku lied.

"Alright, don't be long, dear." Goku nodded and slipped back out the door, his nerves going back into overdrive as soon as he made eye contact with Vegeta again. He walked towards the shorter man, keeping his eyes locked.

"Have you got the "ok" yet, Kakarott?" he asked rudely.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

"Fine."

They took off together, Goku following Vegeta as he lead them towards the only place he could think of…

~A bit later…~

When they landed again they were out in the middle of the ocean, a small deserted island, barely bigger than the Kame House Island. Goku looked around and then to Vegeta questioningly.

"Where are we?"

"An island I found a while ago, it's not very big but it was a place to go." Vegeta said reminiscently, "I came here when I would blow up at people." He turned, "And I would like you to tell me what's going on…"

Goku looked at his feet, kicking sand around like a child that was caught taking a cookie. "Vegeta…I don't know what you're going to say…"

"That doesn't matter! You're driving me mad, Kakarott!" he burst out. "Ever since you couldn't tell me, it's been bugging me! Please, just say it." 

The gentle saiyan was caught off guard, '_Well, he has been extremely patient with me…I didn't mean to get him upset over it…_' he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Vegeta…I'm in love with you," he paused, Vegeta said nothing as his eyes widened, "I couldn't tell you before, how was I supposed to know what you'd say? I was worried that you'd be angry with me, and I don't think I could deal with you hating me…" he sighed, and Vegeta finally understood what was going on.

"What are you talking about? How can you possibly…?" he didn't make eye contact with Goku again, his eyes looked towards the ground, "Why?"

Goku swallowed, "You just…never mind…you know now," he sat down on the sandy shore of the tiny island, his head in his hands.

"Kakarott…You know I can't return those feelings…" Vegeta finally realized the way Goku was sitting, and he knelt beside him, "I have Bulma, and Trunks, and Bra…"

"I know, I know…" he sniffed, "I just hoped maybe you would understand…or be able to help."

Vegeta shook his head, his features forming a frustrated look, "Well at least you told me."

Goku shook his head, "What difference does that make?" he lifted his head to look at Vegeta again, "I still won't sleep, but you got what you were looking for…so…you can go."

Vegeta felt as though he should do something, but what was there for him to do? "Kakarott…"

Goku stood suddenly, looking Vegeta in the eyes, "I almost forgot…Vegeta! Did you ever meet my father?"

"Well yes…He helped me with my wounds when I would return from missions sometimes…Why?" 

"Because I've been having the weirdest dreams lately…He's there, with you and my brother…laughing, he's always laughing about something and the two of you look so angry with him. Am I like him?" he said, never breaking eye contact, as his features shifted to a questioning look.

"Yes…I guess in a way you are a lot like him." Vegeta replied, scratching his forehead in thought, "He was stern when he needed to be, almost always rude to people, but you do have similar ways."

Goku nodded, "I want to meet him."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Does my name show on the credits yet?? Then I guess not.

Ok, here's the next one, feedback is nice if you have a few moments to spare, and I realize that Goku's change of subject may be a bit confusing, but I have hidden motives for that…

Chapter IV

Vegeta wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, and it worried him. "How do you plan on doing that, Kakarott?"

"Well…I'm not quite sure yet, but…I've gotta try!" he said with renewed energy, "And thanks, Vegeta…It took a lot of weight off my chest to tell you."

Vegeta nodded, still looking at the taller saiyan. '_Just don't do anything stupid…_'

"I'll see you later, then?" his head tilted to the side as he asked. Vegeta nodded again, now staring straight ahead, and Goku slowly lifted off waiting for Vegeta to snap out of it.

"Go Kakarott, I don't need you to wait for me." It was Goku's turn to nod and he took off flying towards home as Vegeta stared on. He sighed and stayed on the island for a good deal of time to think things through before heading home himself, his mind resided on Bardock. '_Knew the man…He was one of my only friends on that damned planet! I'll never forget seeing him from Frieza's ship…_'

~ Oh! Flashback time! Yippee…lessee how I do! ~ 

Vegeta slammed his fists against the window, there was Bardock floating in front of the evil lord Frieza. "Dammit, Bardock, you fool! You'll get killed…" The saiyan prince could only watch as his elder friend was blasted along with the rest of his home planet, and all his people. Tears of frustration and hatred poured out of his eyes. "Everything…gone…" he hung his head as the light got brighter, indicating that the planet would explode at any moment. He could hear Frieza's laughter from inside his chamber even though the maniac was a good deal away from the ship. '_One day, Frieza…You _will_ pay…_'

~ End Flashback ~

'_He tried to save us, the only one who tried…but he didn't make it, just like the rest of them._' Vegeta sighed again and sat down on the shore. He wasn't quite ready to go home, but he didn't want to stay and continue down the path his mind had chosen. After his planet had exploded, the prince felt as though he really was alone in the universe, aside from the other two survivors, that no pain could compare. It's what made him so invincible when it came to purging planets for the power hungry fiend that watched his every move, how he despised Frieza. Even now it was impossible to avoid the rage that boiled in him at the thought of the sick-minded freak and his heartless family of King Cold and Cooler. And Frieza did pay, Kakarott dealt him the suffering of the entire saiyan race and killed him, leaving him in pieces on the dying planet Namek. Vegeta's frustration built, he needed to train and burn off the excess energy that was threatening to burst from him. '_Maybe I should have asked Kakarott to stay, I could go for a good long spar now…_' his mind switched to the events of the day now, letting the past disperse to the back of his brain. Goku had said he loved him, what was he supposed to do about that? '_I'm completely lost in all of this, I don't know what to do. He still won't be able to sleep…There has to be something I can try…_' Vegeta stayed on the island for the remainder of the day in meditation, returning to Capsule Corp for his evening meal. He was already too late for dinner with the rest of his family. Bulma caught him looking through the contents of the fridge.

"THERE you are! Vegeta, where have you been?!" She demanded.

"None of your damn business…" he replied sharply through the refrigerator door, "It shouldn't matter if I wasn't bugging anybody."

Bulma hmphed and marched up the stairs, he was being such a pain this week around the house. Vegeta made up his dinner as he went, eating anything that looked good while cooking a pasta dinner. He planned on training that evening in the gravity chamber to think things through a little more. What bugged him the most at the moment was why his saiyan companion would want to meet his father at this particular point in time. It just didn't make sense, to him anyway.

Meanwhile around the Son household Goku had arrived home near three o'clock, setting immediately about his plan of bringing his father to earth. Finally something to get his mind off other problems, he went straight through the house, grabbing his small box of capsules that included a few outfits, a house, a dragon radar, and a plane. Going straight for the back door he was almost there when Chichi stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Goku!" she yelled from the laundry room, "You are not leaving this house again!"

"But Chichi! I've got to take care of something!" Goku replied.

"I don't care, you stay here for the night and get some sleep, you can do your things tomorrow, they can wait. Besides, dinner is already started!" That halted all arguments, Goku was starving. 

After dinner was finished Chichi tried with everything she had to get Goku to cuddle with her on the couch, he wouldn't sit still, almost as if he was nervous. 

"Goku! What is wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about, Chichi? I'm fine." He said innocently, the truth was, he wanted nothing to do with cuddling that evening, he just wanted his wife to go to bed so he could slip out and get to business.

"You are not fine! You won't even sit still!" she complained.

"I just…want to go to bed, Chichi…"

"FINE! Go to bed!" she yelled in her usual tone of voice. Goku flinched and trotted obediently off to their bedroom.

After a good hour of waiting, his wife finally came in and went to sleep without a word. He slipped out quietly, hoping he could finish gathering the dragonballs by morning, though it probably wouldn't work out that way. '_She'll be furious if she finds out what I'm doing…_' He clicked on the radar and set to finding the first dragonball, it was northwest a good ways from his house. He turned and flew into the cloudless, starry skies in search of the shimmering treasure. The saiyan came to a stop over the mountaintops, looking into the snow, he glanced once more at the radar. "Well this is it…" he said to himself. Slowly dropping from the sky, Goku hovered near the peak, he would have to dig through the snow for this one. With his bare hands he shoveled snow out of his way until coming upon something hard and smooth. "Aha! That's got to be it." Pulling his arm out he took off towards warmer ground where he could try and locate the next ball and set up his house to keep them in, deciding to return each time he found one so as not to have to carry them around. Clicking the radar back into position, he located the next ball which was relatively close to two more, he quickly went in search of them. The rest of the night went much the same way, returning to the house to drop off the balls. One was stuffed in some branches in a tree, two were wedged in a cliff face, another sitting in the middle of a field of crops. The last two were in an old abandoned house and a squirrels nest. 

"That's all of em!" Goku sighed, he was tired, but had to call the dragon before anyone woke up, the sky was already getting too light. Calling out to Shenron, the sky darkened and he awaited the serpent's appearance…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters or ideas.

Here it is, thanks everyone for the replies, it's nice to know people like what I'm doin. I may take some of your ideas and morph them somehow into my own, so keep a watch for something familiar. I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I get a little break in the homework load. I'm terribly sorry I already delayed it this much! But I thank you so very much for being so very patient. On with it already!

Chapter V

When Shenron appeared before Goku, he demanded the three wishes he was to grant. Goku fumbled for the words but finally got them out, Bardock would return only if he wished, and he was to go back to other world when he wanted. Goku set these guidelines and hoped for the best as the dragon once again disappeared from the sky, one wish still unused. The warrior sighed, his task done he went inside the capsule house and slept until midmorning when a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" Goku said sleepily, Vegeta stood behind the closed door, a questioning statement on his face as the taller man swung it open. "Hey Vegeta, what're you doin here?"

"Looking for you. That annoying wife of yours called capsule corp screeching for you." He flinched remembering her voice over the phone, "How can you stand her?"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know! Sorry, didn't mean to stick you with her."

Vegeta waved it off, and grew serious, "You called the dragon, what did you do?"

Goku looked surprised, '_Of course he would have noticed, he's up at that hour…shoot_' "Well, I made some wishes, and…If he wants to, my father should be here pretty soon…"

"You actually wished him back?! You baka!! Do you have ANY idea what you've done?!"

"What do you mean, Vegeta? What's wrong with what I did?"

"It's another saiyan! Do you have any idea how odd it will be for him to come to a completely alien planet full of strange creatures that are all WEAKER than him?!"

Goku stared at Vegeta for a moment, beginning to doubt himself, "He'll be fine…won't he?" 

Vegeta could only shake his head, "When is he supposed to be here?"

"I'm not entirely sure…I said if he wanted to, so he might not even come at all…we just have to wait I guess."

"You fool."

Goku's eyes sunk to the ground, as his heart did in his chest. "I just thought…"

"Thought what, Kakarott? That he would come and be kind to you? You're soft! I wouldn't be surprised if the man hated you! Or maybe you were hoping he'd kill that loudmouth wife of yours, is that it?"

"No! That's not it!" Goku said, cutting the prince off before he could finish taking a breath, "I needed something to get my mind off of you!" he yelled.

Vegeta shook his head again, and sighed, "Alright, fine. Do what you want, but if he goes on a rampage, you're on your own." With that the prince turned and flew off, knowing he still would have to talk to the baka's wife about his disappearance. 

Goku sighed and returned to his bedroom, he showered and changed, getting ready for dealing with the rest of the day. As he exited the house his hand reached for a small button on the outside near a window, the house instantly popped into its capsule and Goku put it away. He immediately flew towards his home, but still kept a fair distance so he could await the arrival of his father in peace. He didn't have to wait long as a foreign ki level shot up, the saiyan's instincts told him to get a move on, something was happening. Goku used Instant Transmission to get to the scene, what he saw shocked him. Since he had no memory of his father, he had a hard time believing that his imagination hadn't run wild. The saiyan's energy continued to grow as he tested his strength in this now unfamiliar dimension.

"Father!" Goku called out, no response, "Father!! Over here!" The older saiyan's head turned in his direction, his eyes widening as he saw the man before him.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, then louder, "Kakarott?" 

Goku nodded, "I wished you back! You were able to choose, right? …Bardock?"

Bardock simply gawked at his son, completely confused, "What are you…" he paused and looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're on the planet earth, I used something called the dragonballs to bring you back for a while…I wanted to meet you." He waited for a reaction, getting none, he went on, "You can go back whenever you want, I just needed some…advice." Still nothing, "Come with me father, I'll explain everything." Bardock nodded, and followed his son towards the distant mountain ranges.

Vegeta felt Bardock's arrival and Goku's appearance soon after. '_So he came anyway…_' he resolved that he would go see the man later. '_Kakarott will want time to explain._'

Goku was able to get his father to trust him after a good deal of persuasion. Bardock didn't understand why he was brought back to the living world, much less this specific planet. They had gone towards Goku's house, and were still talking a ways away.

"So you see, we simply stayed on earth, there was nowhere else for Vegeta to go, and I was already settled." Goku explained.

Bardock nodded, "Now, why did you bring me here?"

"That's a whole different story…"

"Well we have time, don't we?"

Goku nodded. "Okay, well I guess the best explanation would be the fact that I just wanted to meet you, seeing as Vegeta is the only saiyan I actually got to…really know."

Bardock waited for a moment before answering, "Alright, so you just wanted to meet someone of your kind…?"

Goku sighed, and shook his head. "It's not exactly like that's all I wanted…Vegeta has been angry with me as of late, and I need some advice…."

"What kind of advice?" Bardock had loosened up slightly, noticing that his son simply needed guidance, growing up without any influence from himself he felt almost guilty even though it hadn't been his fault at all. "I can only do so much," Bardock paused, his mind had wandered unconsciously to his son's, _'So that's the advice he wants…'_ his eyes widened.

"…Big shock to be back and all…uh…father?"

"So that's what this is about…"

"What are you talking about?" Goku was beginning to worry, the look his father was giving him…he knew something.

Bardock snickered, "You can't hide anything from me, son, you're in love with the prince of saiyans."

Goku almost choked, "How…?"

"Long story, what were you saying?" his face now set in a knowing grin.

"Nothing important I guess…but how did you…?"

Bardock cut him off, "I'll explain later, I haven't eaten something decent in ages…literally. Got something to eat around here?" he asked looking around, his eyes landing on his son's house.

Goku nodded, stood and led the way, "By the way, I've got a wife and kids on this planet, and she's a bit upset with me right now since I was gone getting the dragonballs last night." 

Bardock nodded and followed his lookalike inside, hunger stabbing his insides, which screamed their input.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know, now that I think about it, I'm not sure I WANT to own dbz…I might ruin it for a lot of people! *snicker*

6! I made it this far and people still want me goin, you have any idea how great that makes me feel? Please keep the reviews flowing, they're wonderful to read.

Chapter VI

Vegeta had let time go by while training in his gravity chamber. Bardock and Goku hadn't split, simply showing that the young saiyan was able to talk his father into staying around for a while. The prince was waiting for a chance to go talk to Bardock himself. _'Been a while since I've talked to any saiyan besides Kakarott…'_

Meanwhile around Goku's house, he had gotten lucky and was able to introduce his father without a severe scolding from his wife. She had become completely polite once Goku had explained why he was there. They ate dinner, and Chichi had kept conversation rolling, both father and son learning plenty about each other. After dinner Goku showed his father to the guest room, and made sure everything he would need was there. As he went to leave the room his father stopped him.

"Kakarott, how bout we talk some more? We've got plenty to catch up on I'm sure, after all I was dead since you were a brat." He said almost sadly.

Goku grinned and nodded, "Sure!" he pulled a chair over to the bed where his father had been sitting. "well, where do I start?"

"How bout why in hell you're name is 'Goku'?" Bardock grunted comically. 

Goku laughed, "Well, grandpa Gohan found me you see, and obviously he didn't know my name or where I had come from, so he named me Goku. While he had been walking near a waterfall one day I had gone after a butterfly and fell from the basket on his back. When he found me I had completely changed. My memories had been wiped from my mind, I didn't know anything about being a saiyan until Radditz arrived."

Bardock was more than surprised, "So _that's_ why you two are here…" he looked into his son's eyes and read into him, getting even more of his son's life. He smiled warmly and decided the day had been too long already. "Bedtime."

Goku nodded in reply, "G'night dad." 

"Goodnight Kakarott…it's good to know you as my son again." Goku closed the door as quietly as he could and slipped into his own bedroom where his wife had already retired. Switching into nightwear, the saiyan joined her under the sheets for a good night sleep.

Dreams visited Bardock that night, something he was meant to do that he simply could not believe. He was happy to be back in the living world, but it seems someone had it out for him and intentionally made it difficult. He had a lot of work to do, and a certain prince to talk to yet.

The morning came quickly and the smell of breakfast wafted through the house, drawing all of its occupants to the kitchen. Goku was up helping his wife prepare breakfast as she had forced him into learning just that morning how things go in their kitchen. Goten was the first to walk through the doorframe to the kitchen followed by his grandfather, neither of them had met and exchanged names just yet so instead they exchanged confused looks.

"You mean to tell me you've got three of us in this house?" Bardock asked with a laugh.

Goku turned around and understood that he meant Goten, "Yep, that's my youngest, Goten, and Goten that's your grandfather Bardock."

Goten stared for a minute as the pieces fell into place, "Oh, I see" he said knowingly, "That's who you are! I though you were dad at first, but you didn't really look like him either. Good to meet you Bardock."

"I finally get a grandchild," he replied punching Goten playfully in the shoulder. They sat at the table and engaged in small talk until breakfast was served and eaten.

At capsule corp. the usual morning routine was also in motion, people bustling about, eating separate breakfasts, fighting for showers, and rushing to get to jobs on time. Vegeta had since finished that and was now training in the gravity room where he had told his son to meet him once he was ready to spar. Bulma was running late and continued to screech about some missing article like a shoe, or capsule, or keys. Bra sat in the kitchen and talked on the phone with pan, planning something for an upcoming birthday of a friend. Vegeta had decided to go see Bardock later that day, after he beat the crap out of Trunks, to talk things over with his old subject. As his son entered the gravity room he began to stretch while Vegeta continued his lighter early morning workout. When they were both ready, Vegeta set the gravity to a higher level.

"Not too high for you is it, boy?" he taunted.

"Not at all," Trunks said as his body adjusted to the added pressure, and set into a offensive stance, Vegeta to a defensive.

Trunks started with his usual series of light punch and kick routines, his father blocked them easily as always. The younger prince backed off a bit and readied himself for his father's attack, which would start the heavy training like always. And it came swift as ever, punches and kicks flew at him as though from a randomization machine, he was very unpredictable this morning. Trunks managed to hold his own until Vegeta went into a series of stronger punches to throw him off just enough to get his legs out from underneath his son to knock him down with his elbow. Trunks hit hard and didn't move for a moment, trying his best to catch his breath.

"Oh come on, you can take more than that," Vegeta said disgustedly, "Wake up, brat, I'm waiting for you." Trunks took in a deep breath and jumped to his feet again, taking the offensive again.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

His muscles tightened and he lunged, shifting very quickly to the side of his father where he used a ki blast to blow some smoke around, when he was hidden he began to build up his energy. Most of the time he wouldn't go super saiyan, but today he felt like throwing him off guard. Blasting his energy through the roof, the young half-saiyan prince took to attacking his father, and gained the advantage. Vegeta was able to keep up for a while but soon followed suit and continued to challenge the boy. They sparred for a good few hours, taking up their morning.

"Alright, brat, we're done here," The elder prince said, ending the session. Trunks nodded and headed towards the shower while Vegeta went to take a dip in a river before visiting an old friend.

Back at the Son house, Goku and Bardock had spent some of their morning doing a light spar, when Bardock asked his son to show him the super saiyan forms he had been told about. Goku obliged and began to gather his energy, but stopped before actually bursting to super saiyan.

"Vegeta's on his way, dad."

Bardock gave a small laugh and a smile, "Alright, how do you know that?"

"Oh! I can sense his energy, I was taught to do that as a child, I'll teach you how while you're around." Goku grinned.

Bardock nodded and told him to continue where he left off, Goku swiftly broke the barrier to the first and second levels, which led up to the prince's arrival. Goku let his aura go but kept his form when Vegeta touched down. Bardock's eyes were wide at seeing his son go so far in power when he turned his head to the visitor.

"Vegeta," Goku said in greeting, nodding his head.

"Kakarott," Vegeta replied in a similar manner, then turned his attention to the saiyan's father, a smile immediately curling his lips, "Bardock."

"Vegeta! You little squirt! It's been years!" Bardock said, walking to the prince to give him a hug, which he returned.

"So it has," 

"Still short I see," he teased.

Vegeta could only shake his head, and cross his arms over his chest.

"How've you been?"

Goku stood away from them, watching as his father treated Vegeta as though he was his son more than himself, he sighed quietly, a sad grin falling into place as he patiently waited.

"Alright, I guess." Vegeta said.

"Well you've got to be, after all, you've got an amazing suitor."

Vegeta's, and Goku's eyes widened simultaneously, "Dad!" Goku yelled.

"You know? He told you?" the prince said in disbelief.

"Oh, hardly, you know me, I took a peek." Bardock said comically, his son shook his head, as did Vegeta.

"Hey, lighten up guys, it's not the end of the world."

"No, you're right, it's not," Vegeta said, "were you in the middle of something when I got here?"

"Indeed we were, Kakarott here was just showing me the stages of super saiyan…absolutely amazing." He said in awe.

"Well then, Kakarott, continue, talk can wait of course."

"Why don't you join me Vegeta?" Goku said, turning back to them, his turquoise eyes challenging the prince. Vegeta smirked and stepped up beside him, powering up to the same level.

"On to level three," Vegeta said, beginning to power up, while Goku followed.

The third level took a bit of time as it was harder to achieve, but they both managed to transform. Bardock's eyes grew wide, yet again amazed at the show of sheer power that now surrounded all three of them in the somewhat large crater that was being formed as well.

"Hey Vegeta, I think we'd better take this off the ground for level four…" Goku said with a laugh, "we'll tear up this entire area!"

Vegeta nodded and all three took to the air, each one bracing themselves. Level four took a bit more effort and time to reach, but Bardock was patient as the hair shifted, the muscles grew, and almost the overall appearance of the two changed. When they relaxed again, the form had completed and Bardock laughed and complimented each of them.

"Say, could you teach me how to get there?"

"Well," Goku said.

"Of course," Vegeta finished for him, "You'll just be here for a looong time, and you'll have to work plenty hard. As long as you were willing to keep going, it shouldn't be all _that_ hard." Goku nodded in agreement as he dropped the form, letting everything return to normal.

Bardock rubbed his hands together as a devilish grin sprouted on his face, "What you don't know, is I've already made it to super saiyan, while I trained in hell."

Vegeta also let go of the level four form, "Alright, let's see it,"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

I'm going to keep trying to get these up faster, I've just got homework in my way, as well as the occasional writer's block, so keep me notified on how I'm doing in your reviews please.

Chapter VII

Goku and Vegeta were both surprised to find Bardock wasn't actually all that far from level two, even. They let him know this and said they would both try and get him as far as they could before he was due back in hell. The three took a break from fighting-related conversation and settled down to share things that had happened since Bardock had died. When late afternoon managed to shift to early evening the trio split, Vegeta invited Bardock to his house to meet the other half-saiyans, Goku urged his father to go ahead while he went home, knowing Chichi wouldn't like it if he wasn't home for dinner.

"Are you sure you can't just skip on it, son?" Bardock asked.

Goku shook his head, "Chichi would have me doin chores for a week if I try and pull that again…"

Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll be back at your place in a bit then." Goku nodded and went home, Vegeta showed the way to capsule corp.

Sometime later, Goku was lying in bed earlier than usual, taking a much needed nap, or so he told Chichi. He lay awake in bed, though his eyes were closed and he feigned sleep. His mind stayed stationary on two energy signals that were a good distance away, they had settled in one spot for a long time now, though he couldn't guess why, it could be anything. He allowed his mood to sink, his father was treating Vegeta more like his son than the real one, and he wasn't sure why it bugged him so much. _'Could be that I'm simply jealous that dad would seem to forget about his actual son and go spend time with my heartache, or maybe it's because I feel left out…or maybe it's because I love to pity myself over this entire situation!'_ Goku breathed deeply, turned onto his side, and let his eyes drift open so he could gaze out the window. He silently wished he was also at CC joined in the conversation they must be having, but it didn't help for him to not do anything about it.

A few hours passed and Chichi went to check on her husband, he seemed to be asleep, but she couldn't tell since his back was to her. "Goku, honey? Are you awake?" she asked in a quiet, kind voice.

Goku grunted, and turned around to look at his wife, "Yea…Did you need somethin?"

"Well I was just checking up on you, dear, I was coming to bed soon and your father isn't back yet, should I lock the door?"

Goku sighed, "I'll have to call and see if he's coming home or not…" Chichi nodded and went to get a phone, when she handed it to Goku he hesitated, "Could you dial the number? I…Don't remember it…" so she dialed the phone and handed to him, standing near the bed to listen for the outcome.

The phone rang around CC and Trunks jumped through the house to answer it after the third ring, "Hello, this is Trunks?"

"Hey Trunks,"

"Goku? Hey! Great to hear from you, you've got quite the father," he said happily.

"Indeed I do Trunks, how've you been?"

"Well enough, how are you comin on the sleep troubles?"

"Pretty good," Goku got a nudge from Chichi, "Hey Trunks, I need to talk to your dad…Or mine whichever, I need to know if he's planning on spendin the night here, or there."

"Well, hang on, I'll get my dad." Trunks walked into the living room and told his father to pick up the phone, which he did.

"Yes?" he moved the reciever away from his mouth for a moment, "Hang up the phone, Trunks!"

"Hey Vegeta, I just need to know if I'm supposed to be leaving the door open for my dad."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Um…cause Trunks gave you the phone…?"

Vegeta sighed, "Well why don't you ask _him_," he handed the phone over.

"Dad, are you stayin there, or do we need to leave the door open?" he said, now a bit irritated.

His father heard his tone of voice, checked the clock, and replied, "I'll be home within the hour, that okay?"

"Sure, talk to you later then."

"Bye," Bardock said as he clicked the phone off, "He sounds a bit upset…Do you think you're a little hard on him, Vegeta?"

"I'm not hard on the baka, if anything, he asks for it. Leaving so soon?" the prince said, trying to change the subject.

"Not quite yet, but they'll want to be lockin the house up soon, so I shouldn't be too long." Bardock relaxed for a moment, while silence took its turn. "Vegeta…I don't suppose you'd ever consider…"

"No, Bardock, don't even go there." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. The older saiyan stared at the prince, looking him in the eye, before Vegeta realized what he was trying to do, "Don't even GO there!" he said louder this time, along with breaking eye contact.

Bardock snickered, "Alright, alright…I'll leave it be…I just wish there was something I could do to help him out, you know?"

"I guess…I've done as much as I'm willing to do."

"Can you at least explain, maybe, what he's been doing then? I'm not sure I understand the entire situation."

"It began with this problem of sleep, he wasn't sleeping well at all, and I found this out the hard way when he came to train with me one day and was unable to actually do much. So I told him to go home and sleep, and later at night felt he was still awake, so I went to check on him. Ended up being the source of comfort for the baka…he didn't actually tell me until a night or so later…I don't remember the details…"

Bardock nodded.

Goku lay restless in bed, his wife had come to bed a while ago and he was waiting to hear from his father in any way, shape, or form, but his energy stayed stationary, and he grew impatient. _'When is he coming home?! It's already been over an hour!' _he turned over to look at the clock. _'I stand corrected, it's almost been two hours now…'_ He decided he'd waited long enough, getting out of bed, the saiyan slipped on some pants and shoe-like slippers. Walking quietly out of his room, he made his way through the house and was about to lock the door when he thought about it. Instead, he lifted off the ground and headed towards his favorite lake nearby. He made sure he had a key, and locked the door behind him too, if his father came home, he'd have to find his son to get in.

After another hour of conversation, Bardock took a peek at the clock and realized he had overstayed what he had said, "I should get going, I might be locked out!"

"Kakarott wouldn't do that to his own father, besides, he's still awake. Anyway, I guess I'll be catching up with you tomorrow then?"

Bardock nodded, "Most likely, nice to meet you Trunks," he said as the teen walked from the hall into the kitchen for a snack, Trunks waved in return.

He left quickly and went towards his son's mountain home._ 'What in the world can I do for those two? It's going to be near impossible to get the prince to, not necessarily understand, but to get them near each other will be the biggest challenge.' _He stopped as he flew over a sparkling lake, some movement had caught his eye, looking down he saw a familiar figure lying sprawled out on the ground. His son gave a small wave to let him know it was actually him, Bardock took the bait and spiraled to the ground.

"Kakarott? What're you doin out here?" he asked as he neared the young saiyan, sitting down in the grass by him.

"Can't sleep, plus had to wait for you to get home, I thought I'd just come out here…What took you so long? You said within the hour." He sounded a bit peeved.

"Sorry, we just got a bit caught up in it all I guess…"

Goku sighed, "Well here's the key," he pulled a small keyring from his pocket with the dull bronze key jingling along. "You can get in the house and I'll just use instant transmission to get in there later on, go get some rest, I've a feeling tomorrow's going to be long."

"I'm not going til you tell me what's wrong, You're acting a bit strange, bein out here, plus I know you're angry about me staying late over at, capsule corp. was it?"

Goku nodded, "Yea, but that's just the beginning of it…"

**

Alright, hope it was okay, and if you didn't catch my note from a little bit ago, I had found a problem with chapter one, and it's now fixed, you might want to check because I really don't know if it had been that screwed up before. I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
